Insanity's Child
by hey baeebi
Summary: Kyoko, or rather Kyoki Uzumaki, struggles with love and hatred and the dark reality of death. Will she snap under all the death and destruction coming her way, or will she forge a path that changes the shinobi world for good? AU. SI-OC. *Title changed from 'The Girl That Painted Blood'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story I'm writing about a SI-OC that is very dark and cynical that ends up as Naruto's twin. I can't promise that he/she will be a Mary-sue/Gary-stue as I have close to no writing experience. I very appreciatively accept constructive criticism since I ****_am_**** rather new to writing.. Anyway here is chapter 1! **

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is the idea of the story and my OC.**

* * *

><p>Alex's P.O.V<p>

I cursed to myself, hearing the loud sirens. I looked at my latest kill with a satisfied smile bordering on insanity, _'__At least it was a good kill, she was a rather_ _nasty__ bitch.'_ before I died I would see her dead. Hopefully I wouldn't meet her in hell. I walked out of the alley way and looked directly at the officers pointing their gun at me, suddenly I lashed at them and tried to kill them. The last thing I heard before my demise was the sound of a gunshot. I closed my eyes, wondering if the last chapter of Naruto is as good as everybody said it was. '_Same anime lover as always, huh? What a stupid thing to think of before I die._**'** I thought silently to myself.

Next thing I knew, a white light flashed and all I could see was blinding white light and a yellow blob, red blob and 2 brown blobs. _'What the hell happened? I thought I would at least be able to see in hell. I'm betting that red thing is Satan._**'** I heard them speaking a foreign language, a few minutes of hard listening, I heard two things that were extremely suspicious. I think it came from Satan, and in a weirdly enough female voice, I heard it say "Naruto and Kyoko Namikaze." '_Is Satan trying to fuck me over? Sure I'm a little crazy but I don't think I'm that fucking stupid.'_ I tried to curse loudly at Satan, but all that came out was a wail that sounded like a baby, strangely enough. I kept on trying to speak but then I suddenly felt so much pressure I felt my ribs were being crushed. One brown blob ran out the room and so did the yellow blob.

Satan held me and a small yellow blob closer to it's chest and started crying. The small yellow blob started crying and I thought after a few minutes of utter confusion _'__That is not Satan, and this is not Hell, so where the hell am_ _I? Imagine if I was reincarnated into the Naruto world with some deux ex machina bullshit.**'**_ I giggled, or in my case, gurgled to myself, and the red blob looked at me and said "Kyoko Namikaze? More like Kyo_ki _Namikaze, dattebane." with playfulness. I recognized that verbal tick. Red hair, Naruto, dattebane.. **'**_That is so fucking Kushina Uzumaki! I want to believe I'm in a ninja world where I could kill anyone I want and I wont get arrested! Let me find proof though. This is rather hard to believe..__' _I heard her say Kyoko which is a girl name, so that means I'm a girl? The fuck?! No way I lost my manly bits, NO FUCKING WAY!

I started crying loudly when suddenly a man wearing an orange mask (Tobi) with black robes came and took me and Naruto. He killed the remaining brown blob, which is probably Biwako, the third Hokage's wife from what I know of the manga. I looked up at him and he did Kamui. It felt so weird, like your whole body was being twisted, I wondered how he could possibly ever get used to that feeling. He went to where the Fourth Hokage was.

They exchanged a few words, and started fighting. I fell asleep once Minato beat Tobi. When I woke up, I was feeling like so much power was being put inside me, and I saw Minato, bleeding profusely, shed a few tears and say to a man across from me, I couldn't see him "Please, please, treat them like heroes. And let them take the Uzumaki name, in honor of Kushina." The man, who was probably the 3rd Hokage responded with a solemn "I will do my best Minato-kun, and take care of them as if they were grandchildren."

There I knew I would be fucked for my whole life. Out of all the families, I get this one.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the prologue. I know it was short but I would probably forget about the idea the next day. I promise that in a week or more I will post a new, longer chapter. Pairings will probably be Yuri for Kyoko so if you don't like it, either ignore the romance<em> s<em>ince there won't be much or just leave. But pairings won't be in a while, soo.. Anyways I don't intend for Kyoko to be Antagonistic or Evil, but he (Now she) will probably start off looking rather uncaring and cold. I plan for her to grow stronger realistically. Her reasons to become a kunoichi are rather dark and much like her past life (She was a serial killer.).  
><strong>

**So please tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Big bro

**Here is chapter 2! It is a timeskip to when Kyoki and Naruto are 6, starting the academy. That's all I'm going to give and all you're going to know if you don't read this chapter! So get on with it! **

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is the idea of the story and my OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V <strong>

Kyoko-nee-chan was weird. Not weird like every other girl. Just weird. Whenever the villagers gave us mean looks, she would get this weird scary glint in her eyes and ask me if I wanna play a prank. I love pranks so I say yeah all the time. But I always feel sad when she does those pranks because the villagers get hurt and put in the hospital. We get caught a lot by Hokage-jiji when she does pranks. Just like right now.

Hokage-jiji looked at Kyoko and sighed "Kyoko-cha-" Kyoko-nee-chan glared at him and said "Kyo_ki_, jiji, _not _Kyoko. I hate that name." Hokage-jiji let out a deep sigh and got a stern look "Okay, Kyo_ki_-chan, you can't keep hurting the villagers like that. Tomorrow you will be starting the Academy, and once you become a ninja, you can't harm anyone from Konoha or else you will be arrested and if you attack severely enough, executed. A few _harmless _pranks are okay, but that's all you may do and nothing to get you brought to my office, okay?" When Hokage-jiji mentioned becoming a ninja, I thought her eyes flashed red, but I blinked and I saw that same annoyed face again. Kyoko-nee-chan got a weird scheming look on her face and than an angry look on her face and shouted _"WHY JIJI? WHY? THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME AND OTOUTO THESE UGLY LOOKS, THEY DESERVE IT DATTEBANE!_ _THEY SHOULD BURN IN THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DID WE EVER DO TO GAIN THEIR HATE? I HATE YOU JIJI!"_ she walked out, and slammed the door so hard the room shook. Hokage-jiji looked really sorry and muttered "I failed you too much times Minato-kun." I looked at jiji confused. _'Who's Minato? Why did Hokage-jiji fail him?' _"Jiji, who's Minato?" Hokage-jiji looked at me and smiled kindly "Why don't you go check on your sister, I'm sure she needs some comfort." I smiled and ran out the door, looking for Kyoko-nee-chan. I missed Hokage-jiji sighing in relief as I left his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoki's P.O.V<strong>

I hated those godforsaken villagers. I wanted to kill them. Torture them, rip out their intestines and choke them, take out their lungs and make them eat it. I want to make them cry and beg for their lives. I looked at Naruto, faked a smile and said "Otouto, how about we go play a prank-ttebane?" "But, we might get in trouble." Of course Naruto hesitated when _I _asked if he'd want to play a prank. I pouted and sighed "Of course, but we were going to play a prank on that mean guy who throws tomatoes at us sometimes." Naruto instantly perked up and I smirked, _'So easy to manipulate, that kid is too gullible. This is gonna be _fun_' _

30 minutes later we found ourselves in the Hokage's office.

I looked at the old man, slightly annoyed (More like completely annoyed) by the fact that he was going to give us a lecture. I mean, we only broke both the guy's arms, pretty good compared to that stupid lady who used to spread rumors about us and say I ate little kids. I scowled. That old monkey looked at me and said " Kyoko-cha" I cut him off "Kyo_ki_, _not _Kyoko. I hate that name." and I did. It was so typical, so common. So reminding of the fact I was a _girl._ At least Kyoki wasn't for boys _or _girls. The stupid Hokage looked at me, sighed and got a stern look on his face "Okay, Kyo_ki_-chan, you can't keep hurting the villagers like that. Tomorrow you will be starting the Academy, and once you become a ninja, you can't harm anyone from Konoha or else you will be arrested and if you attack severely enough, executed. A few _harmless _pranks are okay, but that's all you may do and nothing to get you brought to my office, okay?" This senile old man. Why would I obey _him? _I hate being told around by people I hate. I decided to fuck with his mind a bit and shouted at him _"WHY JIJI? WHY? THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME AND OTOUTO THESE UGLY LOOKS, THEY FUCKING DESERVE IT!_ _THEY SHOULD BURN IN THE DEEPEST PIT IN HELL DATTEBANE! WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DID WE EVER DO TO GAIN THEIR HATE? FUCK YOU, I HATE YOU JIJI!"_ I then walked out the door, and slammed it my hardest. _'Hopefully he'll get sad. Stupid bastard, as soon as I become a ninja I'll kill him'_

* * *

><p>I decided to go to an abandoned training ground that had a pond. I looked at the pond and saw my reflection. I liked my red hair, it reminded me of sweet, delicious, blood. But my stupid ugly blue eyes, looked so innocent, I despised innocent. I scowled. At least the whisker marks were not very visible. I decided to go to sleep. Just when I was lying down, I heard Naruto's obnoxious voice. Stupid child. I could care less about him. "What do you want, otouto?" "Are you okay?" I smiled and said "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just put out by the way Baka-jiji acts." Naruto got a shocked look on his face "He's not a baka! You're gonna get in trouble if you say that!" I smirked, "He is such a baka-jiji!" Naruto scowled "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is not!" "Is too-wait what? NO WAIT I MEANT HE'S NOT!" Ha! I smirked "I'm going to tell <em>baka<em>-jiji that you called him baka!" Naruto got a desperate look on his face "NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM NEE-CHAN!" I smiled "It's getting late, lets go home. Tomorrow is our first day at the academy." Naruto got a huge grin on his face "Yeah! I forgot about that! The next step to becoming hokage!" All throughout our walk, Naruto was chanting Hokage like a mantra.

* * *

><p>The academy, I decided, was so easy I didn't even try. In fact, everything we were learning was similar to stuff in my past life. The only shit that was a slight challenge was Taijutsu class and maybe shinobi history. That was all. How pathetic. Running from chuunin trying to bring you to the Hokage's office builds some stamina and speed. Hopefully I won't face those fucking annoying clan kids. Sometimes when I look at that Uchiha brat I feel like ripping his lungs out. Sure, in my past life watching him and Naruto fight was amusing. Hopefully I can kill him when he defects. Wouldn't want him hurting my <em>dear little brothers <em>heart, would I? I chuckled darkly.

Naruto looked at me "Hey nee-chan what are you laughing at?" I looked at Naruto "Nothing you need to know. Say, Naruto, how'd you like to train so you could beat that Uchiha loser dattebane?" Naruto grinned widely "Hell yeah! So are you going to teach me a jutsu?" "Not exactly a jutsu, more like Taijutsu. Still up for that offer?" "Anything to beat that teme!" At least we shared one thing. Hate for that Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Naruto probably hated my training. But he never gave up. He still lost against that Uchiha brat, until one day. Iruka told Naruto and Sasuke to fight. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and said "Ready to lose <em>again, <em>dobe?" "No way teme! The future Hokage can`t lose to guys like you!" "Hn." Iruka looked at them "Start!" Naruto started fighting, and with his increased speed thanks to my training he was dodging most of Sasuke`s hits. The girls in our class were cheering Sasuke on. Saying it was annoying was an understatement. Apparently the yin half of Kurama liked to give his Jinchuuriki more perks than his yang half. Enhanced hearing was one of them, and so was enhanced sense of smell. These girls probably stole their mothers perfume because I`m pretty sure six year old children can`t get perfume on their own. All in all, it smelled horridly strong. These children would utterly destroy an Inuzuka.

I put my attention back to the fight and saw Sasuke throwing a jab at Naruto, and in the spur of the moment, Naruto grabbed his arm and flipped him over on the ground. I smirked. He would be down for a while. One of the fangirls started shrieking about how unfair until I snapped "CAN YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP? I HAD FUCKING ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! MY EARS ARE STILL FUCKING RINGING! BE QUIET BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING INTESTINES AND CHOKE YOUR UGLY ASSES WITH THEM-TTEBANE!" To say they were surprised with my language was like saying Hinata was confident. Iruka looked at me in surprise and quickly snapped out of it "Kyoko! Watch your language!" I scowled "Whatever." I sat in the back seat, near the window. Naruto walked over and sat beside me. He frowned and said "I beat Sasuke fair and square! I don't get why they get so mad dattebayo!" I decided I would get him to not like the girls and hopefully now end up having a crush on Sakubitch. It's not like I hated her, its more like she was annoying as fuck in part 1. "Naruto, all those girls hate you. Just ignore them. They're stupid." Naruto got a bit sad at my first sentence, but ended up laughing at the end "Yeah nee-chan! They're stupid!" "Naruto, just call me Kyoki. No Kyoki-chan, no Kyoko, no nee-chan, no Kyoki-nee-chan. Just Kyoki." "Okay, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>Six years of boring academy lectures and utterly demolishing my taijutsu partners led me to understand why it was so easy for Itachi, Kakashi and the likes being able to graduate so easily. I wasn't so uptight about my name anymore. I guess I softened up a bit, opening up to Naruto a bit more. I guess I didn't tell you why I became so ruthless in my past life. It wasn't even angsty or sad. Just utter boredom drove me to what I was (and still am).<p>

_Flashback_

_I walked home after a school day. So boring and dull. I need some excitement in my life. Watching Naruto all day after school isn't going to be my life. I'm starting high school in a year, I won't have time for it. I turned through the busy streets into a empty sidewalk. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and told to give all my money and valuables. _**'Not like I have much anyways. Delusional fool, good thing I keep a knife in my** **backpack'** _I pretended to get my money from my backpack, and pulled out a knife. The mugger, who was a tall and bulky man, was too slow too see me running at him. I was aiming for his arm, but he jerked a bit and I ended up stabbing him in the heart. _**'Shit! I don't want to go to prison. Maybe I could wipe off all the evidence. No blood is on my clothes or face anyways.'** _I dragged his limp body across the sidewalk and into a dark alleyway. I took out some cleansing wipes, me being a neat freak, and wiped it on the handle of the knife lodged into his heart. Luckily for me, we were in the ghetto part of town, and took my bag and went onto the streets. Strangely enough, I found a sort of thrill from stabbing him. I scolded myself. Mentally shaken, I continued on my trek back home. Little did I know I would come to accept that thrill and become that serial killer that died at 29.  
><em>

_Flashback end_

I frowned as I remembered that particular encounter. So amateur, I shouldn't have left the cleansing wipe behind. If the police were smarter than they were then, I would've been caught since they could probably track me through my fingerprints and easily apprehended. It was pure dumb luck that led them to believe it was suicide and stop the case. But I could've improved that. Like placing his hand on the knife. And closing his eyes. Stretching his face to make him look like he was smiling.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Iruka's loud voice saying "Kyoko! Mind telling us who was the second hokage?" Thank god they told us about him in the manga. I hate detention and wasting time. "Tobirama Senju." "Hmph. Alright, as much as we all know how intelligent you are, tomorrow is the genin exams, and I expect you to be prepared." Of course he knew how smart I was. I would ace the genin exams. I worked on my chakra control for ages, and the yin Kurama isn't as impulsively hateful like yang Kurama, so I wouldn't get my chakra disrupted when I do a jutsu that requires chakra control. I would do an average bunshin, at least. Yin Kurama was more like a sneaky hate. He always tried to get me to kill the villagers. But I forced him back. He'll be pleased when I become a genin, hopefully. But it wouldn't be bad to get a extra bunshin jutsu if I mess up the normal one.

I was walking back to school with Naruto, and looked at him. "Naruto, I want to go ask baka-jiji something. You can go ahead home." Naruto was curious "What do you want from jiji?" "Nothing important. It wouldn't be any benefit for you." _'Lies lies lies! You just don't want to share whatever jutsu you might get.' _"Okay Kyoki! Don't come home late dattebayo!"

I walked to the Hokage's office. The secretary sneered at me. I scowled at her and walked into the Hokage's office. Thankfully the Hokage was free right now. "Oi baka-jiji, tomorrow's my genin exams, so can you teach me a replacement jutsu for the regular bunshin?" "Not with that nickname Kyoki-chan." "Okay then. Oh Lord Hokage-sama, may this humble peasant bid thee if she can learn a different bunshin jutsu?" the Hokage sighed and puffed his pipe "No need with the olden Japanese. I can't teach you one anyways. It would be preferential treatment." "But I can't _do _the normal bunshin jutsu!" After a few minutes of pestering and finding loopholes in his logic, the Hokage finally gave in and taught me the Kage Bunshin. He told me not to show Naruto or any one since it will probably drain them of chakra and Naruto needs to learn to work on his own. I went home feeling glee at the thought of becoming a ninja and _killing _people! I giggled insanely at that thought.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my brother shaking me chanting "Genin exams! Genin exams! Genin exams! Kyoki wake up dattebayo!" I was extremely cranky in the morning. I punched Naruto in the face hard and walked to the washroom. I brushed my long hair (Ironically it wasn't stiff like Kushina's) and tied it into a ponytail, my bangs framing the sides. I put on a fishnet tank top and standard shinobi pants. I put on my ninja sandals and left. Naruto already left the house. I walked out of the apartment building and looked at all the villagers giving me the evil eye. I glared at them and they hurriedly looked away. They were scared of me ever since I started pulling <em>pranks<em>.

I laughed softly at that and continued on my trek towards the academy. I looked at the large open gates and walked through the gates and into the classroom. There was no seats open except the one next to Hinata and the Uchiha. I sat beside Hinata. "Good morning Hyuga-san." Sure I was half insane, but I was still polite. She looked at me and said "Y-you too U-Uzumaki-san." I respected the girl, she wasn't a bother to anyone and was silent. Pity she liked Naruto. I looked at Naruto who was sitting beside the Uchiha now. He got up on the desk and glared at the Uchiha and the Uchiha glared back. I, being a fellow male (not really) walked up to Naruto, and in a rare act of kindness, grabbed Naruto and pushed him down to the floor. The kid sitting in front of them then moved his hand back.

Naruto got up and glared at me "What the hell Kyoki!" "If you sat there any longer, then you would've been pushed by that kid and your first kiss would be stolen. I wouldn't like my brother too lose his mouth virginity. I don't care much about Sasuke's though." "Oh really! Thanks Kyoki-chan! Your the best!" Me, not being used to compliments, blushed and said "No problem, ttebane! Forget it!" I huffed and walked back to my seat. I looked at Hinata and said "Forget that even happen Hyuga-san. I am thoroughly embarrassed right now." My manly pride has already been kicked in the balls once I found out my gender and being called chan multiple times on end. _'Why again'_ I groaned.

Just then Iruka chose to come in. "Okay class, I will start in alphabetical order. Aburame Shino, please go to the testing room." I watched as more and more of my classmates came out with headbands when finally "Uzumaki Kyoko, please go to the testing room." I walked to the testing room. They gave me a written test while the other examinees were doing their thing. I finished the written test in no time. Finally I was asked to do the Replacement, Transformation, and Bunshin. I did the Kage Bunshin instead. I passed but of course Mizuki asked where I got that jutsu. "Hokage-sama taught me. I had much too large chakra reserves to do a normal bunshin. If you have a problem with this, feel free to go talk to Hokage-sama." I replied icily. I grabbed a hitai-ate and tied it around my forehead. I walked out the door with Iruka while he asked Naruto to come up. I smirked at Naruto "Break a leg, otouto." I haven't called him that since we were children. I saw Sasuke flinch in the corner of my eye. _'Bad memories, huh?' _

* * *

><p>After the whole shebang I walked outside and saw Naruto on the swings <em>'I'm going to leave him alone right now.' <em>I walked home and sat on the roof 'till night. I stood up in the bright moonlight, my red hair looking more bloody than ever and gave an insane looking grin. "Now big bro, you will see true blood."

_Is it me or is it you?_

_Is others blood to bad for?_

_I will cut myself and die _

_Just to see glee in your eyes._

_I love you big bro._

* * *

><p><strong>You're probably wondering what I meant by big bro. Its something that happened in Kyoki's past life. More will be revealed slowly. In the flashback I didn't say anything about family, correct? Meaning that she might have a big brother or something. Note that I said or something ;D. But I will post more so you guys can find out. Just so you know to clear up a few things; Kyoki does not like Naruto, if you mistook it for that when she got complimented, then know she was genuinely taken aback. Yes Kyoki got Kushina's verbal tick! I couldn't help myself! If you're confused by how different Kyoki acts towards Hiruzen then you should know she is <em>acting <em>nice to him. The only person that she genuinely likes is Naruto. Because he reminds her of a certain someone.  
><strong>


	3. Your every foe

**I read a review I got, and thanks for the tip! I really appreciate it. This is my first story and I would love if you stick through till the end. If you review more, my story will probably improve. So please review. Pretty please with a Madara on top!  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the idea of this story and my OC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoki P.O.V<br>**

Tonight was the night before the dreaded bell test. I remember when we introduced ourselves to Kakashi.

_Flashback  
><em>

_"Alright kids, introduce yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that. You go first, the one in orange." Naruto beamed and adjusted his headband "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Kyoki! I dislike people who disrespect me, when Kyoki calls me baka, and the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My dream, is to become Hokage! So people won't disrespect me and Kyoki, and finally acknowledge us!" Kakashi nodded "You next, the one with red hair." I looked at him "My name is Kyoki Uzumaki. I don't know any of you on a personal level except for Naruto, so my name is all you need to know." Kakashi looked interested by how secretive I was compared to Naruto. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and gestured for him to go next. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things and I don't particularly like anything. My hobbies are training. I wouldn't call it a dream, more like an ambition. I _will _kill a certain someone and restore the Uchiha clan." Kakashi nodded then eye smiled "Good, you all are unique. Tomorrow we will do our first mission." Naruto looked so excited I was afraid he would explode "Ne ne are we gonna save a princess? Or go on a super cool infiltration mission?" Kakashi looked amused "No, nothing like that. It will be a survival mission." He then went on his whole lecture about how difficult it will be. __He gave us 3 slips of paper. I read through it then threw it out. I went down the stairs to get ready for tomorrow._

_Flashback end  
><em>

I giggled in my bed. Shinobi career! Woohoo! I lied down in my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling gleeful. Maybe cause I was starting my shinobi career today? Maybe because I just was? I honestly didn't know. So when I walked to the breakfast table in my fishnet tank top, shinobi pants, and fingerless gloves (they are all unisex, I have never bought girl clothes), all ready and sat down with a huge grin on my face, I think I scarred Naruto for life. I grabbed 2 packs of ramen and started boiling them. Naruto looked at me confused "Oi Kyoki! Kakashi-sensei said to not eat!" "Baka, do you think I give a fuck? How would he know we ate anyway?" "Uh...eh...SAVE ME SOME RAMEN!" I smirked "Sure thing baka." "I'M NOT A BAKA!" "Hmph, shut up and eat your food-ttebane." Naruto dug into his ramen with gusto while I took my time and savored the flavor.<p>

Soon enough we finished breakfast and walked through the streets of Konoha. By the time we got to the training ground we saw Sasuke sitting on a log. He looked up and went back to his brooding. After 2 hours, I got bored and I walked up to Naruto. "Oi Naruto," Naruto looked up at me, surprised since I rarely called him by his name "how did you get your forehead protector, I saw you come home bloody and dirty." Naruto looked down "I'll tell you when we go home, Kyoki." Just right then Kakashi walked in. All heads snapped towards him in anticipation. He pulled out 2 bells "You three must get these bells from me in 2 hours." I decided to put my acting skills to use here "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, there's two bells so one of us will fail right?" Kakashi nodded and said "Very deductive Kyoko-chan," my eye twitched "the person who doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy."

I would get him back. Nobody can call me that vile _girly _name. Naruto looked confident "Ha! You can't even dodge an eraser! I'll get the bells in no time, dattebayo!" Kakashi looked at him, amused once again "Those who bark the loudest are usually the dead lasts, weaklings. I can ignore you for the whole fight, your just a baka." I got mad. Nobody can call Naruto baka except for me "Oi fuckface! Don't call my brother a fucking baka! You're such a dickhead dattebane!" Kakashi looked at me, interested. "Hmm, it seems like you care for your baka brother. Anyways you must come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi easily apprehended Naruto and said "Start!"I ran towards Kakashi, tying an explosive tag to my kunai. I threw it at him and used the distraction to grab Naruto. I pulled him over to the bushes and put my hand over his mouth. I looked at him "Naruto, doesn't it seem a little suspicious that if someone fails, only_ 2_ will remain? Every genin team I've ever saw had _3_ genin," I put up 3 fingers "and a Jounin sensei. Now _think_, Naruto. Clear your mind and just think about it. What does he want all of us _together_ to accomplish?" I pulled my hand away from his mouth. Naruto looked confused, but after a few minutes, clear realization showed on his face.

I smirked _'Finally, the baka found out.' _"TEAMWORK! WOW HOW COULD I NOT GET THAT! YOU'RE A GENIUS KYOKI!" I sighed. He just gave us away. I leapt out of the bushes and formed a familiar hand seal "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" 50 clones of me poofed up. They then jumped into the trees and began throwing multiple shuriken and kunai at Kakashi. He was dodging them easily and destroying the clones the same. I ran to the spot Sasuke jumped into. "Uchiha, we have to work together." he scoffed at me and said "I don't need your help." "Look, have you ever seen a genin team with less than 4 people? Isn't it suspicious that only _one _will go back to the academy? Just think about it Sasuke. I'm not forcing you." I used every ounce of control to say this politely.

I ran out of the bushes to see Kakashi fighting Naruto. I made a dozen kage bunshin then ran towards Kakashi. I threw shuriken at him and he cancelled it out with his own shuriken. I saw a large fireball heading towards Kakashi. I jumped out of the way and smirked. '_Looks like Uchiha came_ _around' _I looked at Naruto and he grinned. We both made a bunch of kage bunshin then ran towards Kakashi. We fought him for five minutes more until the alarm rang. We all jumped back, two of us disappointed. Kakashi looked at us and eye smiled.

"You guys..." he let us bask in tense silence for a few seconds "...pass!" Naruto gave his foxy grin and me and Sasuke smirked. "You three did what no other team has done, you actually worked together. Once a great man told me 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'" Naruto looked like he was gonna cry. I felt rather happy for some reason, even though I knew we would pass. I looked at Naruto "Here is Naruto, the crybaby ninja!" Sasuke smirked at that and Naruto looked angry at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi had a weird look in his eye. Sadness? Kakashi then smiled at us "Alright my cute little genin, tomorrow is our first real mission! Meet me at training ground 7 at 9:00."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day feeling drained. I groaned. "WHY TODAY! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED!" I got a devious look on my face <em>'Well if I have to do labor all day then maybe I should get some benefits out of it.' <em>I made 12 kage bunshin and told them to henge into random ninja then go to the library and read up on poisons and basic human anatomy. I got up, got ready and went to training ground 7. I already saw Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked at me and said "Oy Kyoki! Why are you late and why do you look so happy in the _morning?_" _'Maybe I should tell Naruto about the Kage Bunshin secret..' _"Come here Naruto. I found out something about the kage bunshi-" "WHAT IS IT? CAN YOU MAKE COOL EXPLOSIONS? TELL ME TELL ME!" my eye twitched "Shut up. You gain your kage bunshin's memories. It's perfect for infiltration, recon, and just plain learning. I want you to make a few kage bunshin, henge them, and go to the library and read up on taijutsu. You seriously need a taijutsu style. As soon as I learn enough of anatomy then I'm going to make a taijutsu style based on that." I said seriously. Naruto eagerly nodded and made a few more kage bunshin than I would like, he then henged them into nondescript shinobi and they all went to the library. Sasuke looked at what we were doing with interest. He asked "Uzumaki, what are you doing?" I growled. This boy, thinks he can order me around. "Nothing you need to know." I replied icily. Sasuke scowled at me and looked away.

After about three hours, Kakashi finally showed up. I am getting annoyed with this man's casual lateness. He has the gall to come here 3 or 4 fucking hours late. This fucking little shit. Calm Kyoki, calm... I did not know my eye was furiously twitching and I had a dark aura around me. Once I get strong enough I will kill Kakashi._ Damn_ am I starting to sound like Sasuke. Kakashi, Naruto and even Sasuke were all staring at me with invisible sweat drops. I looked at them and said "Stop looking at me. What's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi cleared his throat then said "Our first team mission will be to catch Madam Shijimi's cat, Tora!" I groaned. I am in for some deep shit. Fuck genin life.

After 2 horribly painful hours, we _finally _caught that fucking rat. The little shit doesn't deserve to live. I didn't feel an ounce of sympathy when I saw the cat being smothered by that fatass. We continued with D-rank missions for the next 1 month. Naruto finally snapped "No! I want a _real _mission! I am a real ninja now! You can't baby me!" I zoned out as I heard the Hokage and Iruka's lecture. When Sarutobi was about to allow us, I intervened "As much as we all want a new mission, I propose we dedicate this month to training. It will be much more of a benefit than a dumb old C-rank. We will gain skill as ninja _and _all of us are eager to get stronger. I refuse to go on a shitty C-rank, dattebane." Monkey-man **(A/N Monkey-man is Hiruzen, hehe.) **puffed his pipe "It does seem much more reasonable. Do you agree Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi nodded "I feel my team will be better off if we train. But lets just take a D-rank, training will start tomorrow."

After our D-rank, Naruto glared at me the whole walk home. I was, however, lost in my thoughts. If Zabuza is still alive, I wonder what will happen, maybe he'll prove a useful ally in the war against Madara. Meh, who actually cares. Just one more guy to add to cannon fodder. When we got home Naruto just ignored me and glared at the wall, and I finally realized I missed his hyperactive nature. I looked at Naruto and sighed "Look, Naruto I'm sorry but we really are not ready for a C-rank mission. I know this is the last thing you want, considering Baka-jiji wanted to give you a C-rank. I _will _however, guarantee that you will be a competent shinobi by the end of this month. If Kakashi doesn't train you, I will." Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Gee your the best Kyoki! I'll train with all my heart, believe it!" I smirked. I clutched my head in pain as I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_I walked home from elementary school, eager to talk to Jimmy. When I went to his house and walked into his room, he seemed depressed. "Hey Jim, how come you're so sad?" I asked worriedly. Jim sighed "I have a **huge ** math test tomorrow, and I don't even get trigonometric functions at **all**" I tried to cheer him up "Trigo..nonomeetric functans can't be that hard! Just put your heart in it. Study lots and you can do anything!" Jim laughed, his green eyes twinkling "You idiot, its tri-go-no-met-ric func-tions. But thanks Alex, your the best! I'll study with all my heart!"_

_Flashback end _

Why did I have to remember. Why here? I clutched my head, trying to forget about him. Forget forget forget. Naruto looked at me worriedly "Kyoki! Are you okay? Are you um.. on _it?" _I shook my head, trying to shake off all those annoying thoughts. "Nothing Naruto, just got a little woozy. I'm going to bed." I walked into my bedroom and looked out the window. I lied down on my bed, trying to sleep. I finally fell asleep in what seemed hours.

* * *

><p>I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I got up, picked it up, and threw the alarm clock at the wall. I got dressed, walked over to Naruto's bed and yelled "NARUTO, WAKE THE FUCK UP! TIME FOR EXTRA TRAINING~" Naruto groaned "I have a summons from the great ramen king, shut up." my eye twitched. I went to the washroom, got some cold water and poured it all over him. He shot up from his bed and ran to the washroom, remembering what he said to me that invoked my wrath. I went to the kitchen and made ramen again. I need to get more healthy food. I can't live off fucking ramen my whole life. Naruto finally got ready and walked towards the kitchen, eager to get some ramen. I blocked his path and smirked "Nuh uh, your going to go shopping, you can't eat ramen right now." I cringed at how mom-my I sounded, I was supposed to be badass! Naruto pouted but complied as I gave him the list for shopping. I told him to henge into a random civilian woman and go. When he came back, I made him a healthy breakfast.<p>

I dragged Naruto to training ground 7, pleased no one was present. I walked up to Naruto "Naruto, I'm going to teach you an important chakra control exercise. Tree climbing. Now before you interrupt, you won't be using your hands at all. I don't even know this exercise but I know the concept. I want you to channel chakra to your feet, too much and the tree will splinter. Too little and you'll just fall off. I know it sounds boring compared to all those cool jutsu out there, but I want you to learn this, because no matter how much chakra you have, you will always need chakra _control_." Naruto nodded eagerly and went to a tree to practice. I went to another tree and made a bunch of Kage bunshin, Naruto saw me and did the same thing.

We were working on tree climbing and slowly progressing when Sasuke came. Me, knowing that in order to pass the chuunin exams Sasuke had to be strong and so I had to make him improve, stopped my training for a second and walked over him. In an act of uncharacteristic kindness, I told him "Sasuke, we're doing the tree walking exercise, you have to channel chakra to your feet to climb without hands. This is a good chakra control exercise and if you don't want Naruto to beat you, I suggest you move on and get on with it." Sasuke scowled at my impoliteness and went to do his thing. I went back to my training, and by the time Kakashi came, me and Naruto mastered tree walking and Sasuke was almost there. Kakashi seemed impressed by our eagerness and sent me and Naruto to do the water walking exercise. We caught onto it pretty easily and so did Sasuke. We still had 3 hours 'till we were dismissed.

After finishing our water walking exercise Naruto told me that he found a Taijutsu style that he thinks will suit him. It was called the Slicing wind current. It was a style that focused on strength, speed and on the spot planning. It originated from Sunagakure but Naruto took to it like it was his birthright. He told me he almost has the katas down but he doesn't have enough speed to properly fight with it. I wanted to give him training weights for me and him so we could get faster and stronger, but I don't know where to get them. I however, was having trouble finding one that will suit me and my knowledge of the human body. I knew where most of the places you could hit to provide a kill were and I was now studying intermediate human anatomy. I knew a lot about poisons, and I learned more every day thanks to my shadow clones at the library.

* * *

><p>A month later we were all advanced genin level and me, Naruto, and Sasuke learned at least 3 C-rank elemental jutsu. I found out my affinity was with water, and it was a very strong one. I wonder if all the fanfiction from my past life saying Kushina had water elemental affinity was true. I didn't care though. I thought I would get fire or wind or shit like that. The strongest jutsu I learned was called Water Bomb. It threw very concentrated balls of water that would send someone back about 50 metres if you had enough chakra and might even explode. The strongest jutsu Naruto learned was called Wind Slicing Bullet. It threw wind bullets that would give the opponent shallow to deep cuts. The strongest jutsu Sasuke learned was called Flame Prison. It trapped the opponent into a cage of fire that would give you 2nd degree burns. I was also saving up to buy a scythe and learn a style. Safe to say we could beat anyone pretty easily except for Team Gai and the sand siblings. But maybe I was being overconfident. But it didn't matter as tomorrow we would be having the chuunin exams.<p>

Kakashi handed us three papers for registration. He looked happy and said "I am confident you three will be able to beat most genin there. I am proud of how much you have grown and gotten stronger. If you feel nervous, feel free to back out." we all looked confident so I was sure he doubted we would back out. I changed my outfit into something more fashionable. It was like I was becoming more and more of a girl. It annoyed me but I liked my outfit. It was a skintight red T-shirt under a sleeveless black jacket zipped up so only the sleeves were showing. I wore standard shinobi pants and wrapped bandages around my hands. I cut my long hair so it would reach my chin and I tied my headband around my neck as a choker. Naruto, after countless hours of insisting, changed his outfit. It was a bright orange sleeveless shirt with baggy black pants that were tight when they reached his calf that also had orange on the sides. Sasuke had his chuunin exams outfit.

The next day we arrived at the academy. We saw the two chuunin disguised as genin trying to weed out the pathetic ones. I dispelled the genjutsu and gestured for Sasuke to be quiet when he was about to show off. We went into the huge examining area. After a few minutes I saw the sand siblings walk in. Strangely enough, I didn't see Kankuro but instead I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes. She was standing beside Gaara and didn't even look scared. I eyed her suspiciously considering she wasn't in the story. Once she saw me she looked surprised and eyed me. We had a staring contest until I walked up to her. Me, being surprisingly blunt asked her "Who are you, dattebane?" She looked taken aback and said "My name is Etsuko of the Sand, and this is my little Tanuki-chan brother Gaara!" Gaara sighed when she said 'Tanuki-chan' "Oh. I'm Kyoki Uzumaki." She looked at me and said something in a language most would think is gibberish except for me "Do you speak English, Kyoki?" Gaara and Temari looked weirded out and I looked back at her "I do actually. But I have to go back to my bro. Ciao." I lazily waved at her and walked back to Naruto.

I saw Kabuto being hit by the sound losers when I came back. I heard a voice, probably Ibiki saying something. I was given a number and sat beside a random guy. I lied my head down and listened to Ibiki droning on about the rules, finally the chuunin guards gave us our papers. I lied my head back down on the table and lied there for like 40 minutes. Boring, boring, boring. Naruto says some inspirational shit, Anko pops in and then finally something interesting happens. We followed her to training ground 44, the forest of death. Anko looked at us and said "This is training ground 44, called the forest of death." She looked down and put on a sinister smirk "You'll soon find out why its called the forest of death." Naruto looked confident as ever and mocked Anko "'You'll soon find out why its called the forest of death' You think that scares me!? That's nothing! I'm not afraid!" Anko smiled sweetly and said "Yeah. You're spirited." She threw a kunai at Naruto and it whizzed by his cheek, leaving him with a shallow cut. Anko flickered towards him and licked off the blood on his cheek. A kusa-nin, a.k.a Orochimaru came over and gave Anko her kunai with his tongue. I shuddered at his very presence and eyed him warily. He went back to his spot and I relaxed my guard.

After that whole fiasco, we signed our consent forms and took a heaven scroll. When we went through the gates, we found a Suna genin team and got their scroll, but somehow Naruto lost it and we were walking through the forest trying to find a scroll _again_. Then we bumped into Orochimaru.

Fucking _peachy_.

He looked at us and saw our heaven scroll. He took out his earth scroll and said "You want my earth scroll right? Since you guys have a heaven scroll." He took his scroll and swallowed it whole. He licked his lips and said "Now lets begin. The battle for each others scroll... With our lives on the line." Naruto, Sasuke and my eyes all widened in realization of the danger we were in. Naruto shakily got into a taijutsu stance, but before he could attack Orochimaru, he let out a strong wave of killing intent from his eyes, and I saw myself being stabbed in the heart. I saw in the corner of my eye Sasuke was taking a kunai and stabbing himself in the arm. To break the illusion? He ran towards the both of us, grabbed us and ran.

We hid behind the tree and Sasuke looked at us seriously. "We have to hide here from that guy. Otherwise.." He trailed off, but I knew what he meant. I leaned against the tree and jumped when I heard Naruto scream "Snake!" we jumped back from from it. Orochimaru was standing there, looking amused. He looked at us and said "You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment. Prey should always try their best to run away... In the presence of predators of course." Naruto, getting back his courage yelled at him "STOP LYING! WE ALL KNOW THAT NARUTO UZUMAKI IS NEVER THE PREY! GET READY TO GET A BEATDOWN!" me, seeing that Orochimaru was preoccupied with Naruto, made the handseal for kage bunshin and made about 500 clones. My clones formed the hand seals for Water Bomb and put all their chakra into it. I didn't know if I hit Orochimaru or not. I heard a chuckle "For one so young, that was a rather strong Suiton jutsu." I turned around and the last thing I saw before the world turned black was a long neck and something sinking their fangs into Sasuke's neck.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I saw a sewer place. I stood up and saw that I was standing in ankle length sewer water. <em>'Am I in the seal?'<em> I walked through the sewer place and saw a door. I opened it and saw a large fox with dark brown fur staring at me, its red dilated eyes making me move a bit **(A/N he means** **shiver, he wants to salvage at least some manliness :P) **I walked up to it and said "Soo.. I take it your the fox sealed into me?" It glared at me and growled "I have no business talking to a filthy ningen." "Well I have business talking to you. Do you have any special abilities you can give to your jinchuuriki?" It glared at me harder "Even if I did, I won't give you any." It blew me out of the room.

I woke up to see Naruto fussing over me and Kakashi trying to calm him down. I looked at them groggily "What happen?" I croaked out. Naruto's mother hen side knew I needed water and got me some immediately. I drank it greedily. Naruto answered my question with "That snake guy said his name was Orochimaru, then he sunk into the ground and left. Then these goons came and tried to kill us, but those guys from sand came and helped us." Those guys from sand? Etsuko and Gaara? Interesting. I got up and found my clothes folded neatly on the table. I looked at both of them and they left the room. I changed into my clothes and walked out. I looked at Kakashi and said "Now before you tell me to go back and rest, I only suffered chakra exhaustion and its probably restored right now." Naruto looked like he remembered something "OH YEAH! Kyoki you are in the second phase of the chuunin exams and your facing that stupid fangirl Ino." I smirked. Too easy. I will make her feel lots of pain. I hated that bitch.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day and took a morning jog around Konoha. I walked to the preliminaries arena. I was late and I saw Etsuko beating some random guy I didn't bother remembering. I looked at the screen to see who was next and it was me vs Ino. I went down into the arena and saw Ino looking nervous. I smirked and waited for Hayate to start. I heard him say start and I ran towards Ino and punched her in the stomach. She flew back into the wall. I walked up to her and grabbed her by her collar. She tried to fight back but I was stronger than her. I let her go and she shakily got into the academy stance. She ran towards me and tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist. I gripped it tighter and tighter till it broke.<p>

She whimpered pathetically and I gave a devilish smirk. I kicked her in the knee and heard a sickening crack. I acted hurt and mocked her "Ara, ara Ino-chan, I thought you were stronger. I'm so disappointed." I wiped a fake tear from my eye and laughed hysterically. I threw her onto the ground and looked at the proctor. "I don't think she can go anymore Hayate-san, how disappointing really." Hayate looked at me surprised and said "Winner of this match is Kyoko Uzumaki." I smiled sweetly and walked up to stand beside Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto looked a bit scared and backed away from me while Sasuke looked indifferent. Kakashi looked stern and disappointed and said "Kyoko, you didn't have to do that." I looked up at him with clear annoyance on my face "She needed a lesson, she is too spoiled. What's she going to do if she gets captured by enemy ninja or attacked? Cry?" I scowled at Kakashi and walked away to stand alone. I watched the screen light up with Naruto and Kiba's names. I watched the matches with disinterest.

After everyone finished their matches we were told the match ups for a month later.

First match was Etsuko vs Me

Second was Naruto vs Neji

Third was Shikamaru vs Shino

Fourth was Temari vs Dosu

Fifth was Sasuke vs Gaara

After the matches were announced, I walked over to Etsuko. I looked at her with a competitive look in my eye "Etsuko-chan, you better train yourself a lot. Because the first thing you will see is nice, red blood if you don't." I giggled and walked away. I stepped out of the building and sat on the roof. I giggled again. I sang to myself

_"Is it me or is it you?_

_Is my blood too bad for you?_

_I will cut myself and die,_

_Just to see glee in your eyes_

_I love you bi-ig bro,_

_I will kill your every foe~_

_Even if you don't know!"_

* * *

><p><strong>SO! Kyoki finally showed a bit of her true nature. Just so you know I made this poem myself. I'm not that dark or good at poetry, so I would appreciate if someone can say something or a little tip or 2. Please review and stuff. I will give you a virtual Madara plushie! *Gives plushie* Kiss kiss mwa mwa! Ciao guys! See you next chapter!<br>**


	4. EVOLVE! Kyoki gets a summon partner

**I cried when I wrote this. Please listen to sadness and sorrow later in the chapter.  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All I own is the idea of the story and my OC  
><strong>

**Oh and just so you know Baka-jiji = Idiot grandpa. Sorry if you didn't understand for a while.  
><strong>

**WARNIING: THIS STORY _WILL_ HAVE YURI IN THE FUTURE.**

* * *

><p>After three days of nonstop searching, I finally found Jiraiya. Funnily enough, I didn't think to look for him at the hot springs. So when I saw him there, taking notes, I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. Repeatedly. I walked up to Jiraiya, and shouted "Boo!" He turned around and put his hand over my mouth. "Scram, brat! I'm doing research." "Train me." Jiraiya looked at me and said "Why should I, brat?" I twitched at him calling me a brat and said "I'll get something to further your research." I cheered mentally. <em>'I always wondered what was in those books he wrote' <em>before he could respond, I went far away from there, made a clone and did the hand signs for Oiroke no Jutsu. It transformed into a busty woman that had a curvaceous figure with brown hair and brown eyes. _'Can't have him recognizing its a clone of me'_

I walked back to Jiraiya, walking confidently with the naked women beside me. Jiraiya turned around, and once he saw it, he almost died from blood loss because of how much blood was coming from his nose. He grinned so wide his face could've split. I decided to further tease him, and groped the woman's breasts and said "See! Look at how bouncy and big these are!" I smiled evilly "But of course you have to train me. Since you are officially my sensei, I say we introduce ourselves. I am Kyoki Uzumaki." Jiraiya looked confused for a second and asked "Sure I'll be your sensei as long as you keep giving me research like that! But wait kid, are you a boy or a girl?" I grinned more widely than I ever grinned before. "Boy."

* * *

><p>I felt guilty about not letting Naruto train under Jiraiya, so I decided to bring Naruto into our deal. Jiraiya looked at me with annoyance "Why should I train another brat hmm? I already have enough on my hands with you." I sighed. Having to bring this in so early. Naruto looked at us suspiciously but stayed quiet for once. I made the hand signs for shadow clone and made two. The clones made the hand signs for Oiroke Jutsu and transformed into two naked woman with their breasts put against each other and smiling at him. Jiraiya looked like he was about to cry tears of joy and blood shot out from his nose like a cannon. He looked at me and said "Damn kid, your a natural genius! How you can do stuff like that with a simple jutsu!" I smirked "I could teach you all the variants of the sexy jutsu. <em>But <em>you have to teach my brother for the chuunin exams." Naruto looked unimpressed and said "What's so good about this pervert?!" I smirked and saw Jiraiya doing the famous introduction dance "The great Jiraiya-sama! All the lady's want him! All the men are jealous of him! The great toad sage of Mount Myobokuzan!" Naruto looked unimpressed "He's just a lousy little pervert!"

I smiled at what was coming next. Jiraiya looked taken aback and said "I am _not _a lousy little pervert!" He leered and wiggled his fingers "I'm a big one." "HOW DOES THAT CHANGE ANYTHING!?" shouted Naruto. I got annoyed, this was taking too long. My hair started looking like nine tails and I growled "SHUT UP!" Naruto squealed like a little girl and hid behind Jiraiya. I smiled "Lets start our training."

Jiraiya took us to a lake area and made us do the water walking exercise. I looked bored "Jiraiya-sensei, we already know that." "Meh, I guess you're not as lousy as I thought. Well I'm going to show you a jutsu that I learned from the fourth Hokage, the Rasengan. After that I'll teach you a more chakra intensive technique." He then formed a ball of tightly compressed blue chakra and slammed it into the ground. It formed a small crater. Naruto looked excited "Come on teach us already ero-sannin!" Jiraiya gave us each a bunch of water balloons. "When you can blow the balloon up with your chakra, come get me." So I set to doing it. It was harder than I thought, even with my chakra control improved. I decided to make a few shadow clones to go out and improve chakra control and look for a Taijutsu style while I worked on the Rasengan.

After 2 hours and the dispelling of clones I finally got the gist of the first step. Naruto saw my idea and did the same thing. I walked up to Jiraiya who was looking at girls playing in the water in their bikinis. I tapped him on the shoulder. I tapped him again. I transformed into a sexy girl and tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately turned around and got a nosebleed. I sighed and transformed back into myself. He looked at us annoyed "What do you want?" "We finished. What do we do next sensei?" Jiraiya fished around in his pockets and pulled out 6 rubber balls. He each gave us three and told us to make it blow up using chakra.

Before I could do anything, a flood of information invaded my brain. I clutched my head at the sudden pressure and sat it out. Once I sorted everything out, I found out quite a few things. I found a Taijutsu called Blood Dance. It was supposedly made by the Sage of Six Paths and used by Tobirama Senju, and he used it rarely. The scroll for the steps and instruction's location was only known by the Hokage. There was limited information on it in the library. I knew it needed large chakra reserves, speed and a _strong _affinity for water. I sighed.

Maybe I should study seals. They talked about it only a bit in the academy. My chakra control got much better so I finished the second step easily. I walked up to Jiraiya and said "I finished the second step, and um... Do you know anything about fuuinjutsu? If so can you teach me? " Jiraiya nodded "Yes, I can but you shouldn't delve into the difficult stuff yet. Stick on perfecting basic one trigrams sealing and when you master it, come to me. For the third step of rasengan, mix the first and second step. Flow your chakra in both directions." I went back to the stump beside Naruto and saw him still struggling with the second step. I looked over to Naruto and drawled "You know, you _could_ go make some shadow clones to improve chakra control.." Naruto got up, shouted "YES!" and made some shadow clones to work on his control. Seeing Naruto work so hard made me depressed. I hear the Taijutsu I found was known only by the Hokage, and I give up. I walked out of the clearing and headed to the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Hokage's office I flipped the bird at the secretary and she sneered at me and stuck her middle finger up back at me. I knocked on the door of the office and walked in. Thankfully the Hokage was free so I said "Hokage-sama, can I please get the scroll for the Taijutsu style Blood Dance?" The elder Sarutobi stroked his goatee and asked "Now why should I give a forbidden Taijutsu scroll to you, a genin?" "Because I have a strong affinity for water and huge chakra reserves?" I asked hopefully. Hiruzen sighed "That Taijutsu scroll <em>was <em>used by someone related to you.. But it's very dangerous. Perhaps when your a Jounin." I frowned "Who used it?" Hokage-sama puffed his pipe. "I'll tell you when you turn 16." I sighed "I don't have a taijutsu style other than the academy one and that one sucks. Can you recommend a taijutsu style for me?" Hokage-sama smiled. "I _do_ have one that will suit you for now. It originated from Uzushiogakure. It is called Flowing Whirlpool and the scroll is with me." He got up, opened a cabinet with a blood seal, and took it out. He gave it to me and I grabbed it. Showing the first genuine gratitude to anyone other than Naruto, I beamed. "Thanks Baka-jiji."

When I left the room, I heard the Hokage groan "Why must she call me that? I am known as the _professor_!" I smirked. He deserved it. When I got back to Jiraiya my shadow clones worked on the third step while I went to training ground 7 and started working on my speed and flexibility. I stretched, ran laps, and did anything to increase my strength.

After fifteen days of grueling training with the rasengan, seals and physical training, I deemed myself fit to learn the steps of Flowing Whirlpool. It was based on flexibility and speed, and was a continued style. It never stopped flowing, hence the name. It required a calm mind, which I had kind of. Other than homicidal thoughts, I was okay. I'd kill so many people in the invasion and everything to come. I licked my lips. I made 200 shadow clones to study the katas and memorize it. I went back to trying the rasengan. In both directions, the chakra must flow. Not too wild. It must be compressed and in control. I tried doing it and to my surprise, it worked! I smiled. I really came far from 2 months ago. Fresh genin? Ha! More like advanced chuunin! Okay, maybe I'm being a little _too_ overconfident. I shook my head and went to perfecting the rasengan.

* * *

><p>After a month, I was sure I could beat Etsuko. I didn't exactly master Flowing Whirlpool, but I got it good enough. I would need jounin level speeds to get it mastered but I could improve on that later. I got the rasengan pretty easily and I don't need to do it with two hands like Naruto. I got second trigram sealing pretty good but the barrier arrays still confuse me. Me and Naruto also learned how to summon. With a lot of practicing and channeling <em>just<em> enough chakra, I summoned a pretty cool battle toad called Gamakaminari. I call her Nari for short. Yes, she's a _girl_. I found out she uses lightning release and that is _perfect_ with my water jutsu. I also learned two new Suiton techniques. Suiton: Wild Water Wave, and Suiton: Water Trumpet. I use them in conjunction with Nari and it is deadly. Nari still has low chakra levels so she doesn't really use lightning jutsu a lot. She wields an axe to make up for it. We bonded pretty easily too. One thing I _really_ hate about Nari is that she's really a big slob. I loathe it. I changed my outfit a bit. I ripped off the sleeves of my skintight shirt and tattooed the whirlpool sign on my left arm. Yes! Tattoo's exist. After a few intimidation techniques on civilians I got a tattoo! After some fussing from Naruto, everybody stopped bothering me about it. I'm a ninja okay? I kill now so I can get a fucking tattoo if I fucking want. Holy shit..

Today was the day I fought Etsuko. I feel so excited I'm gonna taste some _blood blood blood._ I giggled and skipped through the streets of Konoha. Naruto looked extremely disturbed and was playing with the hem of his shirt trying to avoid me. We got there soon enough and when the other Konoha twelve saw me skipping they all sweat dropped. Well except for team ten. They were glaring at me. I stuck my tongue at them and stood beside Etsuko. I smirked at her challengingly and she smirked back. The proctor, Shiranui Genma called for all participants to come down. He told us the rules and stuff, and everyone in the arena except for me and Etsuko left. I got into the stance for Flowing Whirlpool and got ready for the proctor to say start.

* * *

><p>As soon as he said start, I rushed towards Etsuko, landing a blow on her shoulder. It turned into sand and I turned around, still in the stance. I spotted a black sand rushing towards me. I dodged it and made the hand seals for wild water wave. Water was rushing towards her sand and it dampened, but still rushed towards me. It hit me right in the stomach. I groaned as I hit the wall. I bit my thumb and made the hand seals for Summoning jutsu "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Nari appeared. I nodded at her. I made the hand signs for Water Trumpet and a stream of concentrated water hit Etsuko's sand. She smirked, thinking that was all. Nari struck lightning on her sand, and it was touching her so she got shocked. She fell down, and shakily got back up, but not before I rushed towards her, and punched her in the gut. Nari jumped up, and swung her axe, hitting her shoulder, that turned into sand. I looked around me furiously and saw her pn the other side of the arena, smirking. She looked at me and said "That was a close one." I growled "It will be even closer if you just stay still." She shook her head. "I don't think so.." She ran towards me in a taijutsu battle, her speed matching mine. We entered a fierce Taijutsu battle.<p>

A few minutes of fighting, and we both jumped back. I was panting hard and so was Etsuko. Nari, who was taking a breather for a moment, entered the battle and hit Etsuko with the blunt side of her axe. She then made the hand seals for Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon. I made the hand seals for Water bomb and put almost all my chakra into my attack. The combined attack would have killed her had the proctor not stopped the battle. He grabbed Etsuko and threw her away from my lethal attack. It hit the wall, and made an extremely large crater. Nari reverse summoned back to Mount Myoboku. I dropped down on the floor, happy that I won and heard the proctor say "Uzumaki Kyoko is the winner of this match." I all but crawled up the stairs and sat down beside Naruto, my superficial wounds healing quickly. The last thing I heard before I took a nice nap was "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji, please come down to the arena."

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw that Naruto was sitting beside me looking beat up. I sat up and saw Temari easily winning against Dosu. After that was Sasuke and Gaara's match. Same things happened. Sasuke is late, Genjutsu is cast. I broke the Genjutsu and realized my chakra was replenished and I was almost healed. I smirked. Kakashi looked at us seriously, seeing Sasuke chase after Gaara. He said "Team 7, this is your first A-class mission. Go after Gaara and defeat him." Before we left though, I woke up the fake sleeping Shikamaru and forced him to come with us. We were running through the village on the rooftops, defeating the occasional sound-nin. We finally got outside and ran on the branches. When we figured out that there were people following us, Shikamaru went to go fight them. Temari came to stop us.<p>

I looked at Naruto "Go fight Gaara, Naruto. I'll take care of her." Naruto looked worried "But-" "NO BUTS NARUTO! Don't you believe in Nee-chan? Be careful." Naruto nodded, turned around and left. I looked towards Temari and smirked "Let's get started, ne?" I rushed towards her, but she pushed me back with her fan. '_I hate that thing.'_ I summoned Nari and we did a weak collaboration jutsu, knocking her out. I looked up and saw a fully transformed Shukaku and Naruto fighting on Gamabunta. I frowned. _'Already?'_ I rushed on the trees, pushing chakra into my jumps. When I got there, I saw Naruto crawling towards a beat up Gaara and Sasuke. _'Late already.. Geez Kyo.'_ I made a 3 clones and picked them all up, them being too weak to struggle, and made a shadow clone to carry the knocked out Temari. When we got there, I dragged them to the hospital and Naruto and Gaara got taken to the ER. Temari and Sasuke got taken to normal hospital rooms.

* * *

><p>I tried looking for Kakashi, and found him finally at the memorial stone. I looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Dreading the answer, I braced myself. Kakashi looked up at the now raining sky "Hokage-sama, is dead." I looked at him in shock for a few seconds, then dropped down on my knee, not caring about the mud splashing on my pants. Hokage-sama? Jiji? Old man? Baka-jiji? Dead. Gone from the world. I can take any random person, but Jiji is dead? I chuckled darkly. Of course. I was meant to kill him. Not Orochimaru. That bastard. I was supposed to kill him. The man who bought me whatever I wanted. Cared for me even when I didn't want him too. Defended me against annoying villagers when I was a child. Bought me ramen every Saturday. I looked up at the sky, my arms falling limply to my sides. I smiled "What a dark, cruel world.. I thought I would be able to handle death. Hahaha... What a horrible thing, ninja life.. ne Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi had a sad look in his eyes "I use to be so uncaring.. cold. Everyone I loved died. Then I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone else die. I was just like you, Kyoki." My smile dropped quickly.<p>

I glared full force at Kakashi. He was never like me. He can't ever understand. I choked back a sob, tears falling freely down my face "You would never understand Kakashi-sensei. _YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" _I screeched. I punched the muddy ground. "Do you know,do you _know _how many times I repeated that I_hate_ the Hokage? How I loathed him with all my heart? Now when he dies, I feel a pain in my heart that I don't want. I didn't plan to start loving him like a grandfather. The man who cared for me all my life. Treated me like a granddaughter. He was like a savior, to both me and Naruto. I saw in his eyes, it wasn't fake kindness. It was pure love for me and Naruto. I didn't, I didn't.." I trailed off and then screamed "WHY? IF ANYONE WOULD KILL HIM! IT WOULD BE ME! DAMN THAT OROCHIMARU. THAT BASTARD... That bastard." I laughed, smiled a obviously fake smile at Kakashi, and left to go to the clearing that only me and Naruto went to. I sat down near the river, and looked at my reflection. For a second I thought I saw _him_ patting my head and smiling that grandfatherly smile. I turned around and saw nothing. A lone tear slid down my face. I didn't understand why I'm feeling sadness for him. I choked back a sob. I broke down and curled in a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't attend <em>his <em>funeral. I walked around Konoha, moping around. All I did for about a week was just mope around. I kept brooding about if Sasuke left yet since I didn't pay attention to shit around this part of the manga. Finally Jiraiya got a hold of me. "Listen, kid. I know this is hard for you, but you should live happily in honor of Sarutobi-sensei. He wouldn't want you moping around. Me and Naruto are going to look for Tsunade so she can become Godaime Hokage. You can come with us if you want." He then body flickered away. I stared blankly at the ground. Should I? Should I not? I don't know. I ended up at the Hokage tower. Where _he_ worked. I remember how much he would tell me about the Sannin. His student Orochimaru was his star student. Then he betrayed him. That deceitful little shit. I'll kill him for taking_ my_ kill. _'It really isn't for that is it? You loved Baka-jiji. Stop lying to yourself.'_ I shook my head. No. He was _my _kill. But to beat a Sannin, you have to train under one. I smiled. There was a chance waiting for me. I would also get to see what was in those godforsaken books. I started looking for him.

I found Jiraiya. "So you're coming huh? Pack up. We're leaving to find Tsunade." I got home and packed up. The next day I found Naruto and saw him talking to Hinata. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the ear. He whined to stop and that it hurts but I didn't pay attention, smiling at Hinata like a idiot. I shook out of my dream fantasy of me regaining my man parts and me and Hinata doing, _ahem, things. _I looked at Hinata and said "Sorry if this loser bothered you, but we have to go leave now. You say your goodbyes Naruto? Good. Bye Hinata-chan! See you in month!" It seemed Hinata was surprised when all of a sudden I went from Hyuuga-san to Hinata-chan because she flushed and muttered a shy "Good bye." I smiled and pulled Naruto off to the gates leading to outside. We saw Jiraiya leaning on a wall, waiting for us. When we finally came, Jiraiya asked us "Are you ready? We need to hurry up with this. No less then a month are we expected." We both nodded and headed out to find Tsunade.

* * *

><p>We finally found a lead on Tsunade at Otafaku Gai. Jiraiya told us to stay in a motel for the day, since he was looking for a "lead". Yeah right. Pervert. I haven't caught up on my Icha Icha so I pulled out the book and put another book over it. Flawless. I grinned. I was reading for about 30 minutes, interested if Takeshi would find out Misa was cheating on him with Keisuke, when I heard a knock on the door. I put my book down and opened the door. What I saw made me jump. Two men in black coats with red clouds on it. Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi in particular. Itachi looked down at me and said in a emotionless voice "Uzumaki Kyoko, you will come with us." Kisame grinned, his sharp teeth glinting, and said "If you run, I'll cut off both your legs. Samehada would like your chakra." My eyes widened, as I knew that I was helpless against these two <em>monsters<em>. I was light years behind them in skill. Just as I was about to wing it and just attack them, Naruto's loud obnoxious voice broke the tension "Oi Kyoki! Who's at the door?" he walked towards the door and squinted his eyes. "Who are these weirdos?" I gulped. '_B__ad thing to say, Naruto.'_

Kisame started grabbing the handle of Samehada, and attack us. I tensed, and waited for the upcoming attack. But instead, I heard the sound of birds chirping and saw Sasuke, looking extremely angry and glaring at Itachi. I sighed with relief. Good distraction. He ran at Itachi and attacked him, but Itachi caught his hand and grabbed him by the throat. He slammed Sasuke to the wall and said "You lack hatred Sasuke. You are weak. You need more power." He closed his eyes and opened them with Mangekyo Sharingan. He let go of Sasuke and Sasuke screamed and fell into unconsciousness. Before they could attack us, Jiraiya came and obviously they left. After that Kakashi and a random jounin came to pick Sasuke up. We had to go to the next city since Tsunade left.

* * *

><p>When we finally found Tsunade, she refused to come with us to Konoha. "Why would I want the Hokage job? Only idiots would be Hokage." Naruto started to protest "Oi lady-" I put up a hand. I didn't want to waste time. I signaled for Naruto and Jiraiya to stay quiet. I said to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama, this baka over here is currently learning the rasengan from Jiraiya-sensei. I bet that he will learn it in 5 days, and if he does then you will come back to Konoha and take over as Hokage." Tsunade, being arrogant and forgetting about her bad luck, said "Fine, I doubt this brat would learn it in just 5 days. If he does, I'll also give him this necklace. Deal?" I smirked "Deal."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so maybe I did a little too much timeskips but ehh... I don't care :D Notice that Jiraiya still thinks that Kyo-chan is a boy! Hehee~ She likes Icha Icha.. she's based off myself kinda. Since I always wondered what were in those and I'm kind of a pervert (-_ ^) She has a kind of crush on Hinata but she doesn't actually lovelike her. She just knows her boobs will be BIIIG in the future. HEHEHE~ So Etsuko is someone they're going to bump into and I plan to make her a potential love interest since I don't really know if Kyo-chan is going to like guys or girls or both in the future. **

**I wanted to make it longer but I thought I would lose followers and people who read my story and they might think I'm on hiatus. I was really busy this week and I hope you like this chapter so...**

**REVIEW NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU! D: **

**Please review I'm serious...**


	5. AN for describing something

**This is just a A/N. I didn't really clear up on sealing so **

**one triagram array = weak storage seals and weak barriers**

**two triagram array = storage seals for tents and barriers for camping civilians**

**three triagram array = storage seals for carriages, dead animal bodies, and barriers for important civilians.**

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STUFF IS WHAT SEAL MASTERS IN TRAINING LEARN<strong>

**four triagram array = storage seals for houses, and large things like dead elephant bodies (LOL), and barriers for daimyo's of not important countries.**

**five trigram array = storage seals for minor bijuu like Shukaku and Matatabi, Isobu and Son Goku (One tails two tails, three tails, four tails.) barriers for small villages and daimyo's of important countries**

**six trigram array = storage seals** **for average bijuu ranging from 5 tails to 7 tails and barriers for minor hidden villages**

**seven trigram array = storage seals for bijuu like 8 tails and large things like mountains (WTF) and generally very large and powerful shit. barriers for hidden villages **

**in a time of peace and extremely cautious rich people.**

**eight trigram array = storage seals for POWERFUL shit like kyuubi and ten tails and barriers for hidden villages in war.  
><strong>

**UZUMAKI SEALING**

**-THIS SHIT IS ON A NEXT LEVEL BRO BUT I'M NOT GOING TO DESCRIBE NOW**


	6. Clarity

**Just a little omake because I have writer's block. But this actually counts as part of the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third person p.o.v<br>**

Laying on her bed, our favorite red head pondered on the things she did. Played harmful pranks on the villagers, practically tortured Ino in the chuunin exams, wished death upon_ him, _didn't give a care about anyone other then her and herself. She was starting to look like those bitchy sister characters in fanfiction, and she didn't like it. Perhaps she could've just _explained_ to Ino that she was annoying, played embarrassing or humiliating pranks on villagers but not harmful? She sighed and turned over to the side. She didn't understand what drove her to be so mean in the first place. Was it the hate of the villagers? Or was she just a plain bitch? She hated how she was rude and disrespectful, and blatantly ignored offers of friendship from the ramen people and Iruka-sensei. She said it was because they were annoying, but were they really? She sighed again and got up off her bed. She looked at the full moon outside and thought _'I'll try to be kinder, and I'll start with Ino when I get back.'_ Her mouth quirked upwards a bit, and she went back on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, I just wanted to put Ino into the story, she will get more important so yeah.<br>**


	7. Cure

**So here's chapter seven. Or six. Or five. I am really confused but whatever.**

**Please review I really hate how you read my story, clearly have accounts, but don't review. Come on!**

* * *

><p>So the trip was without a hitch. Kinda. We bumped into Orochimaru and his bitch, Kabuto. But we drove them away and went back to traveling to Konoha. Tsunade gave Naruto her necklace and I got a little more interested in medical ninjutsu. So I started working on chakra control. I can now successfully water walk to the point where I can run, jump and do pushups on it. When we got home I decided to bury the hatchet with Ino. When me and Naruto were out on a walk, I saw Team 10 minus Asuma and jogged over to them. Shikamaru glared at me. "Troublesome...What do you want?" I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "I'd like to speak with Ino. Alone, ttebane." Shikamaru glared and reluctantly walked away, followed by Chouji.<p>

Ino looked at me fearfully and flinched when I stuck my hand out for a handshake. I looked at her, and said "I thought about what I did, and _maybe_ I'm a total bitch, so.. sorry. I understand if you might hate me, not forgive me, but I promise to never hurt someone other than enemies like that ever again." Ino looked at my hand, and then gave me a firm handshake. "I've started to train seriously now, tomato head. So you better watch out for Yamanaka Ino next time we have a fight." I smirked. "Oh I will,_ piggy._ But don't underestimate Uzumaki Kyoki, dattebane!" Ino smiled back at me, and I waved goodbye and walked away.

And there our rivalry begun.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at me weirdly at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and said " I thought you hated Ino. Why'd you apologize, dattebayo?" I huffed. Like I'd tell him. "No reason! Maybe I felt like it-ttebane!" Naruto shrugged and went back to finishing his ramen, he then left to go visit Sasuke. I quickly finished my ramen and went to my clearing for some clear thought on what I changed since I was born into this world. So I was born as <em>Kyoko<em> Uzumaki, but got everybody to believe I was Kyoki. I then made a reputation as being the cold, strong sister of Naruto and the suspected but not proved prankster that inflicts harm upon certain villagers. I was called tomato head by my classmates in the beginning when I first started the academy, but after some 'negotiating' I got them to stop. Also I then got onto Kakashi's genin team and replaced Sakura.. Speaking of Sakura, what happened to her? I'm pretty sure Konoha can't lose a hidden medical prodigy to civilian life. I decided the next day to find out what happened to her.

The next day, after pestering Iruka and Ino, I found out Sakura got onto another team which failed their second genin test and got sent back to the academy. After that she decided she was going to pass no matter what and got great marks on her genin test. Her sensei recommended medical ninjutsu to her when she passed and she is currently training at the hospital. I decided to pay Sakura a visit.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at me surprised and said "Uzumaki-san? What brought you here?" Much more polite. I smirked bemusedly and said "Sakura-san, never thought you could be polite like that." Sakura blushed and scratched her cheek bashfully "My sensei practically drilled manners into me. I'm not the same girl as I was back in the academy." I nodded at her answer and asked her "Sakura-san, would you like an apprenticeship with that old hag Tsunade?" Sakura gasped "She's the Hokage! You can't be so impolite! But yes, of course. What medic nin <em>wouldn't <em>want an apprenticeship with Hokage-sama?" I smiled "Good, because I feel you can become the next Tsunade." And she will.

After hours and hours and _hours _of pestering that stubborn hag, Tsunade finally decided to give Sakura and me who also wanted to become a medic nin a chance. Tsunade stood in front of us, at training ground 18. Sakura was dressed in a blue dress, much like her original one, except much shorter and was wearing olive shinobi pants. Her long hair was tied into a fashionable bun. I was wearing my regular outfit. Tsunade looked at us seriously and asked "Do you have _it?_" Sakura looked confused and asked "What do you mean by _it_, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade calmly explained "What drives you to become a medical shinobi? Do you have the determination and will to carry out this profession?"

I kept a serious look on my face, knelt down on my knee, and said. "I think I have _it_, Tsunade-sama. I aspire to become a medic nin because I know there are people who have diseases that can't be cured, people who will create deadly poisons. This profession is dangerous, I think we all know that. I dream to one day become a medical ninja so capable so that I can cure the incurable, battle the deadly poisons, heal the scars, help sickly children. I understand most medical ninja have small chakra reserves because their control evens that out, but I have the chakra to heal large amounts of people and cure the most difficult wounds. It's not only a dream, Hokage-sama, it's an ambition." I was true. I hated helpless people, I never killed someone helpless in my past life. Ever. Apparently Tsunade saw that in my eyes and smirked "Oh you have _it_, Uzumaki. Never knew you could be so deep. How about you Haruno?" Sakura looked anxious and said "I don't think I could top that speech, but I absolutely agree with Uzumaki-san. I will do _whatever_ it takes to become a medic." The look on Sakura's face was so determined, Tsunade said "I guess you're both in. You're going to be in for a hell of a ride!"

Tsunade looked so scary at that moment I gulped, thinking _'Maybe I should've just stuck to learning from scrolls.' _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the short chapter, my house had a fire and it got pretty messed up and right now I'm at my friends house using her laptop. She's hovering over my shoulder. Help. Please read and review I swear if you don't I'm going to stop this story. Ciao guys don't hate me for this pathetically short chapter.<br>**


End file.
